When He Come Back
by ilaaSasuHinaChan
Summary: Hinata telah berpacaran dengan Gaara selama 6 bulan. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hinata menyukai Gaara, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun apa jadinya jika cinta pertama Hinata, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi kini datang kembali dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hinata. Mana yang akan Hinata pilih, Cinta pertamanya, Sasuke atau Cinta masa depannya, Gaara? Sasuhina slight Gaahina


Chapter 1 : he comeback again

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

.

.

Bau tanah menguar keluar tatkala tetesan-tetesan air hujan jatuh dan membasahi kota Konoha, ya saat ini Konoha sedang diguyur hujan dengan intensitas sedang. Hinata kembali menaikkan selimutnya ketika temperature udara menurun. Ia ingin melanjutkan kembali mimpi indahnya ditempat tidur namun alarm yang bertengger dengan cantik di meja belajarnya berdering dengan volume yang cukup membuat telinga Hinata menjadi terganggu kalau saja tidak cepat-cepat ia matikan.

"Huft... pukul 7 ya? Tapi aku masih ingin tidur arrgghhhhh" Hinata frustasi sambil menjambak rambut dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku baru tidur jam 2 pagi dan sekarang sudah jam 7" ucap Hinata sambil melihat alarmnya lagi memastikan bahwa jarum jam yang berada pada alarmnya tersebut salah

Hinata melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, langit masih diselimuti awan berwarna hitam. Hinata menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela kemudian membukanya dan langsung saja angin dingin menyapa wajah mulusnya yang sekarang pasti sudah terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Bau tanah juga tercium oleh indera penciumannya, langsung saja ia gerakan tangan kananya keluar jendela dan menikmati tetesan air hujan membahasi tangannya.

"Dingin sama seperti mu..." gumam Hinata sambil terus memandangi langit

Setelah puas menatap hujan, Hinata kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju kampus, ia tidak ingin kalau hari ini di omelin dosen karena terlambat kuliah.

.

.

.

"Apa nee-chan yakin ingin naik sepeda ke kampus?" tanya Hanabi saat melihat kakak perempuan semata wayangnya itu mengeluar sepeda lipatnya

"Hmm.. "

"Apa tidak sebaiknya berangkat bareng Neji-nii? Ini masih hujan nee-chan"

"tak apa Hanabi aku menyukai hujan dan aku pikir bersepeda saat hujan itu mengasyikan" Hinata memakai jas hujannya

"aku berangkat... Jaa Hanabi, Neji nii" pamit Hinata

"Hati-hati ya nee-chan" kata Hanabi sambil terus memperhatikan kakaknya menghilang di tikungan

.

.

.

Hinata P.O.V

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan kecepatan sedang,perkuliahan dimulai pukul 9 pagi dan aku masih memiliki waktu kosong sekitar 1,5 jam lagi dan kuputuskan untuk menikmati kegiatan bersepeda ku ini di tengah guyuran hujan. Aku sangat menyukai hujan, alasan mengapa aku menyukai hujan cukup sederhana saat hujan datang perasaan ku menjadi tenang, damai dan satu lagi hujan itu dingin sama seperti dia. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap langit yang masih saja tidak mau mengganti warnanya itu, aku tersenyum sendiri ketika air hujan menampar lebut wajahku. Tidak terasa aku kini sudah sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha Universty, kampus kebanggaan negeri Jepang ini. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa diterima kuliah disini, kalian tau? Untuk masuk di kampus megah nan elit ini aku harus belajar ekstra keras, bahkan sehari sebelum ujian masuk universitas aku tidak tidur seharian. Alhasil saat ujian berlangsung rasa kantuk melandaku, untung saja semua soal bisa aku kerjakan dan hasilnya aku diterima masuk di kampus ini dan aku mengambil jurusan farmasi.

"Ohayou~ Hinata Chan" sapa gadis bercepol dua dengan senyum pepsodentnya

"Ohayou Tenten chan, bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak? Tanya ku sambil meng-standarkan sepedaku di parkiran khusus sepeda

"kau lihat ini? Tenten menunjukkan pada Hinata daerah di bawah matanya

"Sama, bahkan punya ku lebih hitam " jawabku

"Aku benar-benar ingin bolos saja kuliah dan pergi tidur" ucap Ino yang datang dari arah belakang

"Kamu ingin bolos? Kami sama tolong sadarkan temanku ini" Ucap Tenten sambil menghadap kelangit

"Habisnya aku benar-benar tidak kuat, dosen kita satu itu benar-benar killer tega sekali memberikan kita tugas se abrek" Ino mengrucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Ayo kita ke kelas, jangan sampai dosen Kakashi datang sebelum kita kan bisa gawat " ucapku sambil memegang tangan kedua sahabatku itu dan bersiap untuk berlari

Dan kegiatan perkuliahan yang menegangkan pun dimulai...

End Hinata P.O.V

"Fiuh... besok praktikum lagi deh " Tenten mendaratkan kepalanya di meja setelah kegiatan perkuliahan mereka selesai

"Hari ini aku benar-benar ingin shoping melepas penatku " ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya melihat katalog baju dan make-up merk ternama

"Tapi menurutku kegiatan praktikum besok menyenangkan, apalagi di dampingin asisten dosen yang humoris itu jadi kita gak tegang saat praktikum" Hinata memegang handphone menunggu panggilan seseorang

Drtt...drtt...drtt...

Handphone Hinata bergetar, langsung saja ia membuka display handphone dan melihat siapa yang mengirimi ia pesan

"Dari siapa?" tanya Tenten

"Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan si merah " jawab Ino

"Kalian pasti iri kan? Suruh saja pacar kalian menghubungi kalian weekk..." Hinata meledek kedua sahabatnya itu sedangkan sahabatnya mengrucutkan bibir mereka

Hinata kembali melirik handphone dan segera membalas pesan dari seseorang di seberang sana yang mampu membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali setelah melalui kegiatan perkuliahan yang menegangkan tadi

 **From : baby Honey 3**

 **Subject : aku dengar dari Hanabi kalau tadi ke kampus naik sepeda hujan-hujanan benarkah itu?** **  
** **kenapa nggak kabari aku, aku kan bisa jemput**

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Hinata kemudian mengklik tombol replay dan dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan untuk pesan tadi

 **To : baby Honey 3**

 **Subject : aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu... lagipula aku senang , apa kamu lupa kalau aku paling suka yang namanya hujan**

Hinata pun mengklik tombol send dan setelah itu pesan pun terkirim

"Cie... ada yang lagi kasmaran nieh " ucap pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka

"Shikamaru-kun" panggil Ino senang

Ucapan Shikamaru tadi sukses membuat wajah Hinata seperti kepiting rebus

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya itu, penampilannya yang bisa dibilang urak-urakan alias tidak rapi itu langsung bisa ditebak oleh mahasiswa lain yang tidak mengenalinya kalau ia berasal dari jurusan seni. Benar saja, mahasiswa jurusan seni di universitas ini memang dikenal sering tidak mematuhi peraturan kampus dari segi penampilan. Penampilan mereka memang lain daripada kebanyakan mahasiswa dari jurusan lain. Jika mahasiswa jurusan lain selalu berpakaian rapi saat dikampus, itu tidak berlaku bagi mahasiswa jurusan seni. Mereka sering berkata bahwa seni itu indah, seni itu bentuk perwujudan perasaan manusia. Dan hasilnya beginilah, setiap mereka ditegur oleh dosen karena penampilan mereka dan mereka pasti akan menjawab ini seni kami.

Namun walaupun penampilan mereka lain dari pada yang lain, jurusan seni patut di ancungi jempol karena prestasi mereka yang mampu mengharumkan nama Konoha Universty di kancah International.

"Hai..." sapa Shikamaru sambil memasukan jari kelingking ke telinganya

"H-hai..." jawab Tenten dan Hinata sambil menampakkan ekpresi yang bisa dibilang jijik

Ino berlari dan memeluk Shikamaru

"Mengapa kamu lama sekali hm? Aku udah lapar nie..." Ino berglayut mesra di pundak Shikamaru

"Apa kalian mau ikut bersama kami ke kantin?" tawar Ino pada kedua sahabatnya itu

"A-ano... gomen-ne aku tidak bisa aku sudah memiliki janji dengan" Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya mengingat orang yang di ajak janjian sudah berdiri di depan pintu

"Oww... jadi ini toh orang yang sering kamu sebut dengan si rambut merah,HInata?" tanya Ino dan tenten bersamaan

"Ayo kita pergi " ucap pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tatto 'ai' di keningnya itu pada Hinata

"Oyahou Gaara" sapa Shikamaru

"Hn"

Hinata dan Gaara pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ino,Shikamaru dan Tenten dengan segudang pertanyaan buat Hinata nantinya.

.

.

.

"A-ano…Gaara-kun mengapa kita pergi kesini? Hinata gugup saat tangan Gaara mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Gaara sambil mencari-cari buku yang ingin ia baca namun tetap tangan Hinata tidak mau ia lepas dari genggamannya

"b-buka-an begitu Gaara-kun, ttapi bisa kah kau lepas tanganku? Semua orang m-melihat kita" entah mengapa saat Hinata berada di dekat Gaara, gagapnya kembali kambuh padahal jika berhadapan dengan orang lain selain Gaara dia sama sekali tidak pernah gagap.

"Hn… baiklah kalau begitu" Gaara melepaskan tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata, mencari buku yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Gaara sedangkan Hinata mengekorinya dari belakang

"Ga-ara kun, aku akan pergi ke rak sebelah mencari buku penuntun praktikum untuk besok " ucap Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang sepertinya sudah menemukan buku yang dicarinya

Hinata mencari-cari buku yang ia maksud, namun sepanjang pencarian mata lavendernya tetap saja memandang atau lebih tepatnya melirik ke arah Gaara dari deretan buku. Ia melirik Gaara yang sedang sibuk membaca buku yang sudah ia temukan itu. Gaara dan Hinata memang kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, sudah hampir setahun lebih Hinata telah menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata walaupun hubungan mereka terkesan diam-diam dan bahkan kedua sahabatnya pun tidak mengetahui kalau mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama itu. Kedua sahabat Hinata hanya mengetahui bahwa Hinata dan Gaara sedang dalam masa penjajakan. Hinata melirik kegiatan Gaara lagi, tetap saja kegiatan Gaara saat ini terfokus dengan buku yang ia baca namun buku yang ia baca berbeda dengan buku sebelumnya, Hinata memandang wajah Gaara lekat-lekat. Menurutnya wajah Gaara menyembunyikan kehangatan dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, Hinata sangat menyukai senyum simpul Gaara, ia menyukai tatapan hangat milik Gaara yang hanya tertuju padanya dan juga ia menyukai sikap dinginnya.

"Mengapa Gaara-kun sangat mirip dengannya? " Gumam Hinata

"Ah… entah mengapa aku teringat kembali padanya, aku merindukannya" Lirih Hinata dengan suara yang mungkin hanya dia dan angin yang tau

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai tampaknya menyelimuti rumah bergaya eropa milik keluarga terpandang di kota Konoha tersebut. Dapur keluarga mereka penuh dengan beberapa koki handal yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Balon dengan aneka warna dipasang pada sudut-sudut rumah mereka, meja dihiasi dengan berbagai taplak meja yang harganya bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, beberapa bucket bunga turut berperan dalam menghiasi meja yang ada di rumah tersebut. Photo keluarga tak lupa juga di bersihkan dari sisa-sisa debu dan kotoran yang menempel, warna cat tembok rumah mereka yang sepertinya masih sangat baru diubah menjadi berwarna krem. Sepertinya ini merupakan persiapan pesta yang sangat fantastic.

"Tolong ya pak sebaiknya guci yang saya beli di Roma bulan lalu anda letakkan di ujung sana" ucap wanita berparas anggun yang merupakan istri dari kepala keluarga rumah tersebut

"Ha'I Mikoto-sama" ucap petugas tersebut sambil meletak guci sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan

Tampaknya istri dari kepala keluarga inilah yang sangat bersemangat menyiapkan pesta yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah ini, ia semua yang mengatur segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pesta mulai dari memanggil koki terkenal di kota ini, memesan bucket bunga, memanggil petugas yang akan menge-cat tembok rumah mereka dan apapun yang berhubungan pesta ia yang akan menghadle semuanya. Sedangkan kepala keluarga mereka berdiam diri diruang kerjanya, entah mengerjakan pekerjaan bisnis keluarga mereka atau menahan malu dengan ulah istrinya tersebut.

"Itachi… Sai ayo kebawah " panggil Mikoto kepada ke dua anaknya tersebut

"Ayolah Okaa-san sepertinya terlalu berlebihan dengan semua ini… lagi pula dia bukan tipe yang suka dengan keramaian kan?" Gumam Sai sambil berlalu menuju kolam renang, sepertinya rencananya saat ini ingin mendinginkan badannya dengan berenang, mengingat suasana di dalam ruangan membuatnya gerah

"Dan kau Itachi… sebaiknya kau diam dan bantu ibumu ini"

Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum renyah menghadapi tingkah okaasan-nya itu

"Oh.. aku lupa seharusnya aku menelponya" Mikoto memencet nomor yang sudah dihapalkannya dan berjalan keluar

.

.

.

Setelah selesai meminjam buku diperpustkaan Gaara dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi kosong, dan handphone Hinata pun berbunyi

Drrtt…drttt…drtt.. (Silence mode)

 ** _Mikoto obaa-san calling…._**

"Moshi-moshi bibi" sapa Hinata pada Mikoto dari seberang sana

"Apa kau bisa datang kerumah kami hari ini?" Suara Mikoto terdengar sangat lembut

"Hm…tentu, aku sangat kangen pada bibi,paman Itachi-nii,Sai dan…"Hinata tidak melanjutkan lagi

"Hinata… kami menunggu mu dirumah"

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus

"G-gaara-kun aku harus pergi sekarang… Jaa nee" gumam Hinata sambil berlari dengan semangat menuju tempat dimana sepedanya terparkir

.

.

.

Hinata kini sudah di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha, rekan bisnis ayahnya. Keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha sudah berhubungan sangat baik sejak Hinata masih kecil. Hinata berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha setelah menaruh sepedanya dengan asal.

 **Tok…tok..tok..**

"selamat siang bibi…" Hinata membungkukan badannya

"Hinata-chan apa kabar sayang? Bibi kangen sekali padamu" Mikoto memeluk Hinata

Mikoto menggandeng Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya, Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika melihat suasana rumah keluarga Uchiha yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya

"Bibi, kenapa ramai seperti ini" Tanya Hinata heran sambil melihat beberapa point dari rumah uchiha yang tampak berbeda

"Pesta kejutan yang sangat meriah" Mikoto tersenyum senang

"Kejutan untuk siapa"

"Hah… kejutan untuk yang tak pernah pulang selama 2 tahun"

Hinata menaikkan sedikit alisnya bingung, namun setelah otak cerdasnya loading ia berfirasat kalau orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh bibi Mikoto adalah dia

"Bisakah kau membuatkan sup ekstra tomat?" Tanya Mikoto

"Tentu saja" Hinata kemudian melepaskan tas selempangnya dan menaruhnya di atas sofa ruang keluarga kemudian melangkah ke dapur, memakai celemek dan mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan mulai memasak

Anggota keluarga Uchiha plus Hinata kini sudah berada di meja makan, Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga duduk di paling ujung, Mikoto duduk di samping suaminya dan Hinata duduk di samping Mikoto. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sai duduk bersebrangan. Semua makan di atas meja menggundang selera Hinata dan ingin segera menghabisinya mengingat ia belum makan dari tadi. Pandangan Hinata teralihkan dari makanan ketika klakson salah satu mobil Uchiha berbunyi.

Langkah kaki seseorang yang turun dari mobil dan kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Uchiha tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Hinata, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sesekali melihat ekspresi Mikoto yang sangat bahagia, sedangkan Itachi dan Sai tetap dalam posisi-cool dan Fugaku? Entahlah Hinata tidak berani melihat mimic wajah paman tersebut

"Tadaima…" Suara seseorang yang ternyata berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersbut

"Okaeri…" ucap Mikoto berlari dan memeluk erat

Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang dipeluk oleh Mikoto, entah mengapa bias cahaya matahari yang terpantul di teras rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut menyilaukan mata Hinata. Jantung Hinata mendadak berdegup kencang,lidahnya terasa kelu ketika samar-samar ia melihat siluet pemuda yang dipeluk oleh Mikoto adalah…..

"Sasuke-nii" panggil Hinata lemah

TBC…

A/N : Annyeong… Hallo minna-san….

Saya author newbie di fandom ini, maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje,kayak sinetron dan gak bermutu .

Tapi saya sangat berharap sekalian kalian mau membantu saya menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik lagi,,

Jika tidak keberatan saya minta kritik dan saran dari kalian…

Terimakasih… ^^ annyeong…

Review please… ^^V


End file.
